Death at camp Half-Blood
by Threedaysgracegirl123
Summary: What would happen of Death was at camp Half-Blood when the Romans attacked? She would use her bad ass powers of cours! With two OC's. Rated T for bad language and violenc alot of violence. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! And also Octavian gets his ass kick. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

So I'm guessing you heard about the legend Percy Jackson, his "sidekick not sidekick" Anabeth Chase. You've probably heard all about camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter. About the Romans, the gods, and the monsters. And don't forget demigods. You can't forget demigods.

Percy sure has lived up to his name. He's killed monsters and obliviated titans. He's defeated a god in a one on one battle, and I'm preatty sure Ares wasent to happy about that. He's like my baby brother really. Sure Anabeth saves his ass all the time, but I'm the one that make sure he dosent die.

Oh, sorry, you probably don't know who I am. I'll give you a hint. I'm always there, always around you but if your still walking today, you haven't seen me. I'm the last thing you see on the earth, and the first thing you see in the underworld. Don't know yet? Fine I'll tell you. My name is Izzy. Well, my nick name. My real name is Death.

"You can't be death, thats Thanatos!" Is probably what you're thinking right now. Yes, Thanatos is the god of death, but who's the grim reaper that makes sure your soul leaves your body? With out me all your souls would still be in your body. Unable to move on.

Death isent the little man with the black robe with the scyth in his had. Or the phrase "the fallen angle" nope. Nope nope nope. Do you want to kno what Death looks like? I have long black curlyish hair that always fall in my face if its not up. I have very pale skin (obviously) and a very slim body. But the thing that can make you think that I'm not normal is my eyes. My eyes are a dark neon purple, that holds wisdom. I wear typical "emo/ punk" clothes. I don't go any wear with out my black trench coat. And combat books with spikes can kick ass.

The only people, or things, that can see me without dying is anything that has to do with the godly world. I'm the daughter of Thanatos and a shadow. The only one. I have a boyfriend who is a son of Zues, named Eric Haze. Yes, I can have a boyfriend. No I will not kill him if we kiss or hug.

The only thing that I have related to my dad are pitch black wings. Though the only time you see them is when you're about to die, or come a day I die ( I don't know if I will, iv been told both) they'll be burnd into the ground, sorta like in the show Supernatural, when an angle dies.

I am currently in the hades cabin (that's were I stay when I'm at camp Half-Blood) in my own secret room that only I can get in. On wall has all the pictures and names of the mortals that are going to die today. On the wall across from it, it has all the demigods that are going to die today. That's the wall I had most interest in. There were more demigods then normal, from both roman and Greek demigods. Because today is the day the Romans are planing on invading camp Half-Blood. And I'm going to fight.

They will literally be fighting death.


	2. Why can't I take a fucking break?

Moments like these, I wish I was a regular mortal. Or even a demigod for Christ sakes! Anything, but death. Being death sucks. Especially because I know who is going to die today when the Romans attack. I just couldn't go out side to see the excited and scared faces if thous I later have to releas their souls. The only friends I have ever had. Though I was gratefully I dident see one face that the day it is up one this wall, I'd have a hart attack.

"Come on izzy, you can go outside, you have to go outside, and help getting everyone prepared." I though to myself. Before I could take a step at the door I herd a knock.

"Izzy I know you're in there, and I know what you're doing, and I know exactly how your taking it, so please let me in."

Eric. My boyfriend. Eric is the only one I have trusted upon compleat access to this room, so he dident even have to ask. He only did to make sure I was okay with him being here.

"Okay, come in" I replied.

He opened the door and walked in. Eric has lightish brown hair that isent to long, but isent to short, jut right. He has dazzling sky blue eyes, not as intimidating and piercing as Thalia, and not as, well, "roman" as Jason. It has a warm look, like, he's just going to kick someone's ass if he's mad, not feed them to pelius. I've know him since before I was chosen to be death.( believe me, I dident chose to go to a job interview for this).

He found me standing in front of the demigod wall silently crying. YES DEATH HAS FEELINGS GOT A PROBLEM PUNK!? Sorry. He came over and huged me from behind. And we just stood there. For what seemed like houres but was actually just minutes. He was about to say something when suddenly we herd the alarms go off.

To Romans are here.

And I'm ready to kick ass.

**SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER:'( I promis next chapters are going to be longer! CHECK OUT MY STORY "HOW EVERYTHING CAME TO BE" it's about how my character izzy(death) became,well, death! **

**THANK YOU MY FIRST FOLLOWER! **

**Also I have to do this on my iPod so sorry for all the speelling mistakes?ADIOS? ﾟﾘﾎ****?**


End file.
